


On Our Own

by JessicaDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDawn/pseuds/JessicaDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person having a harder time accepting who he is than his mother? Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Own

The bell rang, and the class immediately began to jump up, grabbing their bags and loosening their ties, “No excuses this year!” The teach her had called after them all, a hand raking back over his receding hairline as he stammered, “Summer reading is to be done on the first day of class regardless of vacations or team practices!” The man was frazzled, sinking back down into his chair.

 

“You know, Mr. Flitwick… You do bring it on yourself by trying to actually teach during the last week of classes.” The boy at the back of the room was slowly gathering his things, and in a motion rather similar to the small, old man, raked his fingers through his hair, tugging it back into a knot at the back of his neck.

 

“I can count on you to finish your reading though, right Regulus? And remind your brother to take care of his?”

 

Regulus practically snorted, “Yeah right. You're on your own for that one Sir… Frankly I wouldn't hold my breath.”

 

The teacher in question sighed, stuffing a few pieces of paper into his briefcase, “Do enjoy your summer… Try not to let him bother you too much.”

 

“That's asking far too much of him Sir, I hope you have a good summer,” Regulus was taking his time packing up his things, he definitely wasn't looking forward to the holidays. Things were just so much easier when school was in and he could ignore everyone in favour of homework, but he didn't have that same excuse throughout the holidays. Flitwick was carrying on about his summer abroad, but Regulus had tuned him out, finally slinging his bag onto his shoulder and giving him a small wave as he left the room. The halls were bustling, and messy. Boys and girls alike were wasting no time in taking off their uniforms and changing into their own clothes, and he was absolutely sure that it was his brother that he'd passed who had two girls on his arms, snogging one while he had his hand up the shirt of the other.

 

Oh how he loathed him. Sirius could do no wrong and he could do no right. As if to illustrate his mental point he was shoved into a locker by a passing senior. All he could do was shake his head and carry on to his own locker. It wasn't as if there was any sense in saying anything when he wouldn't see the boy ever again. The one in particular that had shoved him had just graduated, and he was only just done his ninth form. If only Sirius had been able to skip a year the way that he had he'd be done with seeing his brother at school as well, but of course next year would be Sirius’ last, and he'd already started making it clear that he had every intention to take his rightful place as King.

 

It made Regulus want to vomit. What bothered him even more than that was when Sirius had approached him and pulled him into a headlock, messing up his hair with his free hand, “If you want a ride home with all your kit you'd better be ready in five minutes. It's time to blow this joint.”

 

Regulus swung at him, trying to shove him off, much to the amusement of those around him, “Bugger off would you? I can carry my football kit home myself. I don't need you or your stupid car. Just piss off and leave me alone would you?”

 

Sirius let him go, giving him a bit of a shove as he did. It was always like this. He turned to watch Sirius light a cigarette and leave with his friends, flipping him the bird over his shoulder. 

 

But just as soon as one tormentor had gone away, another had appeared, and he'd jumped when he noticed the blonde boy leaning against his locker, “Arrangements have been made, Reg. Aren't you excited?”

 

He could only groan and do his best to ignore the other boy, trying to stuff his equipment into the large duffel bag he kept folded neatly in his locker.

 

“Oh yes, Sebastien. I'm thrilled. I can't wait to go to France with you for two weeks. I can't believe you got my mother to agree to it. How ever did you manage it?” Sebastien turned slightly then, “Your mother loves me, Reg. She thinks you'll be learning French the whole time, immersive tutoring. I do plan to teach you of course, I plan to teach you so many things… My parents will be so focused on Pandora that they'll hardly notice us… They practically won't even be there, and aren't you always complaining about privacy?” He turned again, taking on the role of Regulus once more, straightening his tie slightly to add to the show he was putting on for the younger boy, “It's fantastic Sebastien, oh I wish you would just fuck me right here to celebrate!” And now the boy in question turned his gaze back on Regulus who has staring red-faced into his locker, probably doing nothing more than praying that he would go away, “You know how sexy it is when you ignore me… You know just how to turn me on… Why don't you bend a little further? Your shirt might ride up and show me those lovely dimples on your back…”

 

“Would you just shut  _ up _ ?!” Regulus had half whispered, turning to look at Sebastien, “There are people around that can hear you and the indecent things that are coming out of your mouth! You're horrible! And you think that I would even want to go on holidays with you?! That's completely absurd. Never in a million years would I go anywhere with you.”

  
“Oh but that sounds very different to the words that came out of your mouth at the end of our last tutoring session… in fact if I remember correctly it sounded much more like you were praying… Oh god… Oh  _ god.”  _ He mimicked, blue eyes closing as his body relaxed and he rolled with the fake moaning he was letting slip past his lips. He could only laugh when Regulus shoved him back and hastily pulled everything from his locker into the duffel, zipping it up and putting it over his shoulder. “Our flight leaves next Tuesday… Do pack the swim kit from class… It does so much for your ass and my imagination…” Sebastien called after him as he half ran for the main doors.


End file.
